Unwanted
by wholocker78218
Summary: Alexis Malik was born to parents who only ever referred to her as their only mistake. On the day of the choosing ceremony she chooses to leave behind everyone she ever knew in hope of a new life, but there are some that won't make that easy. Eric/OC Set one year after Divergent. No war. Some FourTris but it isn't the main function of the story.
1. Chapter 1

I hate everything (it's a bit of an exaggeration but it's the easiest way to put things) and that includes my parents, I was never wanted and believe me, they tell me that every single day. The only people in my life that don't hate me are my three best friends. If you could call them that, like I said before I hate everything and that includes them as well: you might be wondering why they are my best friends then, well I hate them but they won't leave me alone so they are the closest thing to friends I've got. I was born in Erudite, my parents are geniuses and I am the only mistake they have ever made. Sadly, because I am the daughter of said geniuses I got their DNA, which makes me practically a genius as well. I have been the top student in my class every year since I started school: I had to be in order to keep their reputation, but soon I will finally be free. I turned sixteen 3 months ago and I have been dreaming of tomorrow my entire life.

Today I take the aptitude test and tomorrow I go to the choosing ceremony. Tomorrow will be the best day of my life. Unlike other 16 year olds I am not scared to take the aptitude test. I don't care if my test result say's Erudite I know I will not chooses this god-forsaken faction. So I have nothing to worry about.

XOX

I sit in the lunch hall; at a table on my own, as usual, until my three 'best friends', Mackenzie, Leah and Fraser, join me. Fraser sits opposite me while the two girls sit down on either side.

"Hey Alexis, nervous?" Fraser asks, his brown shaggy hair falling over his chocolate brown eyes.

"No, go away." I reply, not looking at anyone of them.

"Alexis, your happiness is contagious." Mackenzie groans. I ignore her comment and avoid interacting with them.

A lady in plain a grey abnegation dress walks into the room and starts to call out names and then leaves the room. She comes back 3 times before she says my name.

"From Erudite: Alexis Malik; James Makay…" I don't listen to the rest and get up from my seat at the table and follow the woman through a series of halls before stopping in front of one of five doors.

As soon as each of us is standing in front of a door of our own she tells us to enter. I push the door open and am greeted by a woman in Amity clothing standing at a computer, next to a dentist like chair. She tells me to take a seat and then starts placing electrodes on my temples. She then hands me a small glass filled with a blue liquid.

"In order to enter the test you must drink this. Once you are inside the simulation you will be given a series of choices that test your aptitude for each faction until only one remains." She tells me. I nod my head and then down the vile liquid in one. My eyes close and when I open them I am in the same room as I was before, except the Amity lady is gone, along with the computer. I get up off the chair and I am surrounded by mirrors.

" _Choose_." A voice says. I turn to find the source of the voice but I am only met by two tables: one has a block of cheese and the other, a knife. Without any hesitation I grab the knife and the two tables, along with the cheese, disappear. I hear a low growl from behind me and I spin around on the balls of my feet. Standing before me is a vicious looking dog and it breaks into a run towards me. I lift up the knife just before it bites down on my neck and it falls to the ground: dead. Suddenly the room changes and I am standing on a bus. There is a man with scarred hands, reading a newspaper with a murderous looking man on the front. I feel as if I know him but I can't quite remember where from. The scarred man notices me looking and looks up at me.

"Do you know this man?" He asks.

"No." I say to him with fake confidence.

"You're lying!" He shouts at me while grabbing the hem of my shirt.

"No I'm not. Now get your hands off of me!" I shout at him. He releases my shirt and I wake up back in the room with the Amity lady.

"What was my result?" I ask her.

"Dauntless." She replies with a smile: I don't return it. I slide out of the seat and start to walk out of the room. "Go with happiness."

"Go fuck yourself." I say as the door closes.

When I get home that night and my parents say nothing, what a surprise. I head up to my room and close the door.

XOX

"Alexis Malik." Jeanine Matthews calls out: Erudite were hosting this year. I stand up from my seat, not even looking at my parents; and walk on to the platform. Jeanine smiles at me and hands me a silver knife, I slide the blade over the palm of my hand. I don't wince at the feeling of my skin being cut open and just stare at the blood pooling in my hand. I reach out my arm and hover it above the bowl filled with hot coals, the blood falls down my hand and drops onto the coals with a hiss.

"Dauntless."

The Dauntless section cheer and I walk over with no emotion on my face. I sit down in an empty seat and just watch as the next name is called. I will never have to see my parents or my 'best friends' again and I sigh a breath of relief. After around half an hour I hear a name I recognise.

"Fraser Harvey."

I watch as Fraser walks up onto the platform and take the knife; he cuts open his hand and lets his blood fall into a bowl.

"Dauntless."

The Dauntless around me cheer and I glare at him as he walks over. This is why I hate people: they never do what I want them to do. Now I have to be in the same faction as him for the rest of my life. He sits down next to me and sends me a smile: I punch him in the privates and watch as he screams silently in pain. No-one notices his discomfort and I allow myself a small smirk.

When it gets to Mackenzie and Leah I watch in horror as they also spill their blood over the Dauntless bowl. The day I have been waiting for my whole life has just been ruined by these three idiots, the only consolation I get is that at some point during Dauntless initiation we initiates have to fight each other. I can't wait.

 **Thought I would try my hand at someone less happy and more intimidating and mean.**

 **Let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Wholocker x**


	2. Chapter 2

We run behind the Dauntless through the streets and towards the train tracks. They spread out and head to the pillars holding up the train tracks and start to climb up, I run to the nearest one and start to climb. Once I get to the top, I hear the train approaching. I look down the tracks and see it coming towards me with no sign of slowing down or stopping, the Dauntless start running along the tracks and I quickly catch on: we have to jump onto the train. I start to run with the Dauntless and the other initiates start to catch on and begin to run as well, some people can be so slow. The train whips past me and I watch as the Dauntless-born's latch onto the handle before throwing themselves inside the compartments. I see a handle just above my head and I jump up to catch it and then swing myself inside in one fluid motion. I must be the first transfer on because all I can see is black clothing. I look out the doors and see Mackenzie struggling to pull herself in, she catches my eye and I can see her pleading for my help. I grimace but hold my hand out her and then pull her in, she smiles at me.

"I still don't like you so let's get this straight. Leave. Me. Alone." I tell her and walk away to the back of the compartment to sit on my own.

For twenty minutes I watch as the train passes through the city, I watch as the faction areas disappear and become abandoned buildings that are crumbling down more and more every day, until I am brought out of my thoughts by someone shouting.

"Get ready!" I stand up and walk to the doors of the train and watch as the front carriages glide past a building and the Dauntless in them jump out on to the roof of the building.

I take a few steps back and wait until our carriage is gliding past the roof; I then run forward and jump. I feel like I am flying and then my feet roughly hit the ground; I stumble forward but manage to keep my balance. I look back at the train and watch as other transfers jump and land less gracefully than I did and I can't help the smug grin that washes over my face.

"Over here!" A deep voice says from far behind me. I turn and find that there is a man at the other end of the roof, standing on the ledge: I walk over with the other initiates. He has blonde hair shaved down on each side but much longer on the top, two piercings over right eyebrow and tattoos along both arms. "My name is Eric, one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless then you'll have to jump." He says while gesturing over the ledge.

"Is there something at the bottom to catch us?" I hear Leah ask. How can some people be so stupid, of course there is something there. They wouldn't be telling us to jump if it would end with us lying dead at the bottom.

"I guess you'll find out… or not." Eric says while glaring at Leah. "So who's first?" He asks.

I step forward and he jumps down from the ledge to allow me to jump up. I hop onto the ledge, look down then jump. The cold wind rushes around me as I fall into the darkness. I feel the sting of a net cradling my body before I bounce back into the air again. When I finally stop I feel the net dip and I tumble to the side, only to find a pair of hands. I grab them and I am pulled off the net and I land, only just, on my feet. The person who caught me is around the same age as Eric and has tan skin, short brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"What's your name?" He asks. New home; new life; new name.

"Alex." I answer confidently.

"First Jumper, Alex." He shouts while holding up my arm. The Dauntless surrounding us cheer and he turns back to me. "Welcome to Dauntless. Stand over there while the rest come down."

I nod my head and walk over to where he told me to go. I hear a high pitch scream and then a flash of blue.

"Second jumper, Fraser." He's supposed to be a man?

The rest of the initiates jump and then Eric follows. The man who helped me off the net starts to speak:

"Transfers stay with me, Dauntless born go with Lauren." He says and half the group walk away the woman in the room. "Alright, my name is Four, usually I work in the control room but for the next few weeks I, along with someone else, will be your instructor and Eric will be overseeing your training. Dauntless initiation will be split into three stages but I will tell you more about that in training tomorrow. Now if you follow me I will take you on a tour of the compound." He then walks off down a dark corridor and we follow.

He shows us the Pit (appropriately named), the Chasm and then to the mess hall for dinner. We join the line and I grab some food and look for an empty table. I find one at the back of the room and walk over on my own and sit down. I barely start to eat when I see someone sit down in front of me; I look up and see Four. I sigh and look back at my food.

"How come you're not sitting with the other initiates?" He asks and I sigh again.

"I don't like people and if they are smart they will leave me alone." I reply, not looking up at him.

"Why don't you like people?" He asks and I don't answer. I see 3 people starting to walk over and I look up and groan: Fraser, Mackenzie (now Kenzie) and Leah.

"Don't even think about it." I warn them.

"There are no more tables left." Fraser says with a smug grin.

"There has to be at least one seat in between us and if there isn't I will do to you what I did when you sat down at the choosing ceremony." I warn him. He swallows and leaves the seat next to me alone and the girls sit on his other side.

"What did you do to him at the choosing ceremony?" Four asks me. I allow a small smirk and look up at him.

"I hit him where it hurts." I say and I see him try to conceal a smile while looking at the way Fraser is trying to protect 'himself'.

I was finally starting to relax and then a few more people arrived at the table and I felt my shoulders tense up again.

"Four who are the new transfers?" A blonde haired girl with three ravens tattooed on her collarbone asks.

"Tris this is Alex and over there is Fraser, Kenzie and Leah. The rest are at other tables." He replies while pointing to each of us.

"Why is there a gap in between Alex and the others?" A boy with brown hair says. I recognise him from Erudite; he was in the year above me.

"She doesn't like people." Four says and Tris snorts. I look up and glare at her and she quickly loses her grin.

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just you are perfect for Eric." She says and the rest of the table laugh.

"Who is perfect for me?" A deep voice says from behind me; I freeze and so does everyone else. I look to my right and see that the seat between me and Fraser is now occupied by Eric. Great, just great. This is another reason why I hate people, they say the wrong thing at the wrong time and I end up the centre of attention. Four speaks up:

"No one it was just a joke." He says but Eric doesn't seem to believe him.

"That's weird because I heard Tris say that a transfer is perfect for me, so which one is it, I'd like to meet them." He says with a dangerous smile. I shudder this might not end well for me because of that stupid woman. No one says anything and the tension is thick in the air. "Well it has to be someone at this table because you weren't exactly shouting so how about we start with everyone's name." He continues.

"This is Alex and on your other side is Fraser, Kenzie and Leah." Four replies and gives me a look that says 'don't do anything'. Unfortunately Four is as subtle as a gun and Eric notices.

"So it's this one." He says and my grip on my fork tightens, I can see my knuckles quickly going white. "Care to let me know why you think a transfer is perfect for me?" He asks Tris.

"Well she's from Erudite, like you, and she hates people. You were made for each other." A girl next to Tris answers: She has short black hair and tan skin. I glare at her and her smiles falters. "And it looks like she has a better glare than you do." The fork in my hands starts to bend.

"Well I'll see you in training, Alex." Eric says then gets up to join the other Dauntless leaders.

"I can't believe that." The girl says. The others look at her with confused expressions, "I thought he was going to kill me for that." She explains.

"I'm surprised he didn't. He must like you Alex." Tris says and the fork in my hand breaks.

"She's got a temper as well." The girl says. I am on the verge of grabbing my knife and throwing it at her head. Tris must notice have realised this because she tells the girl, who I now know is called Christina, to stop.

"Right transfers follow me." Four shouts across the hall and all the transfers get up and we follow him out the hall and down a few dark corridors and a door. "This is where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks and before you ask its boys and girls. Now some rules: you will be in the training room by 8am, if you are late be prepared to face the consequences, training ends at 6pm and there will be a break for lunch. After 6pm you can do whatever you want but you are not allowed to leave the compound without a full member. Good night." He then opens the door for us and leaves.

I walk through the door and am met by 10 beds I take the bed at the front of the room and push it into the corner, away from everyone else and then I get changed quickly into the clothes provided and try to get some sleep. I am going to need all the energy I've got for training tomorrow, especially if Eric is going to be there.

 **What do you think of the new chapter? Please let me know and if you have any idea's let me know them as well.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Wholocker x**


End file.
